ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Boreas
'Boreas '''is an Ice-Jin who roams the universe claiming to be a god. He is infected with a terrible virus. History Pre-Age 737 Boreas is the youngest child of all four siblings, and thus is somewhat spoilt by them. Boreas has existed for nearly as long as Frieza has, and therefore his past is long and hazy. A long time ago his mother and father were slaughtered by king cold, and recruited Boreas and his siblings into the Cold Force. He worked as the head of a taskforce of Ice-Jins who were immensely more powerful than any other of Frieza's henchmen, and were also Boreas' family. King Cold eventually grew tired of them and sent them on missions far out to the edge of the galaxy, during which, they recruited an alien doctor by the name of Mizu, who had been banished from his own planet due to horrific acts. Unknown to everyone else, while at the edge of the galaxy he contrcted a virus, which presents no symptoms to anybody except the infected. Post-Age 737 It was extremely long before they even returned , and when they did they found that Frieza had eliminated half of the warrior race called the Saiyans out of fear, and he had told Boreas to eliminate the remaining stragglers. This event caused Boreas to believe that because he knew he was stronger than a (base) Saiyan that he could defeat Frieza, so this is what he set out to do. Age 762 -763 During his pursuit of this goal he held a tournament to recruit the strongest allies from the planet Vegeta, including Raditz's son, Taman, a strong warrior called Xukinni, and a half Saiyan called Suquash. Once he had all the allies he needed, he decided to assist in hiding a large amount of the saiyans far from planet Vegeta, knowing that Frieza would come after them if they stayed, which eventually came to fruition once he learned of boreas betrayal, eliminating the planet and those who stayed despite Boreas warning, after which, the Emperor took to planet namek, where he met his defeat to a saiyan, and everyone believed the had died. Boreas took to the universe, claiming to every planet that he had been the one to kill Frieza, and making them believe he is a god figure. This is succesful until Frieza's brother, Cooler, hunts down and tells Boreas that Frieza is still alive, and heading to earth. Cooler threatens him to stop hurting his family pride, otherwise hed be crushed. This inspired Boreas to get stronger and actually bring about Frieza's endas well as the rest of the cold family Android saga Once Boreas reaches planet earth, he finds that Frieza has once again been defeated, long with his father, and this time it's permanent. When he lands they are confronted by Goku, and Boreas tells him that they are now his subjects. Goku doesnt take very kindly to this, and incapacitates the entire pantheon within seconds, proving to Boreas that he and his pantheon is very behind the curve. Seeing the centre of power that is earth, they decide to stay, and the Z warriors allow them, on the condition that they help them with the coming android threat. Picollo elects to train them all, and when the initial androids come they are helpful, but when faced with 16, 17, and 18, boreaswas swiftly incapacitated and the others took his unconcious body and hid. Personality Boreas is an incredibly selfish and arrogant person, due to believing he is worthy of being a god. He neglects others emotions to the point of offensive name-calling, and is disgusted whenever someone tries to touch him in any way. Boreas is also a compulsive liar, fabricaating the story that he killed Frieza to manipulate people to bend to his will. Aside from his superiority complex, he is terrified of death and his virus, knowing it to be the thing that will ensure he is never a god. Although he berates and antagonizes everyone, he still cares deaply for his taskforce and recruits, and becomes enraged if any of them are harmed. Abilities As Boreas is a Ice-Jin he has all of the basic strengths, resistances, and powers of his race. Techniques *Bio Suit creation- Frieza's race possess the natural ability to grow natural armour that they can shed at any time. *Ki Blast- The most basic form of energy wave. *Finger Beam - A single, narrow ray emitted from the index finger of its user, similar in execution to the Death Beam. *Flight - The ability to fly through the manipulation of ''ki. *Supernova- A version of the death-ball, used to destroy planets. *Invisibility- can become invisible for stealth and sneak attacks Transformations Boreas has several different forms in which his power level is decread as he goes further down the line, with his first form being the weakest of them. First Form Boreas' first form is the one he uses most often as to not over-exert himslef. In this form he has three white horns jutting from the front of his head. His skin is a light green, with blue markings on either side of his face. He has emerals-green gems located on his head, forearms, shins, and chest. Boreas' eyes are a startling gold, and he wears black to cover his legs, arms and torso, most of which is covered in his biosuit. He has a long light-green tail which remains coiled, and his shoulder armour juts out like shoulder pads. Second Form Boreas' second form is extremely similar to his first form, with the only differences being the size, muscle mass, and extra horns, as well as the massive increase in power. ' ' Third Form Boreas' third form is not seen often, as he finds it ugly and uneccesary but is larger than the second form, with noticable differences, such as an elongated head, more animal-like face, and and spikes protruding from the back of the bio-armour. It is also more powerful than the previous form. True Form Boreas' fourth form is smaller than his previous forms, aside from the first. There are several noticable differences from the first form, including the absence of horns, the closed up collar, and a much more slender build. It is more powerful than all his previous forms. Enhanced Form Boreas enhanced form is bigger and larger than his true form, with sharp fins on his arms and back, as well as on the side of his head. he is a lot faster and stronger than his previous forms. Golden Form The golden form is fairly identical to the fourth form, aside from being a little stockier and incredibly more powerful. Notable differences include the torso extending to cover the pelvis area completely, and the obvious change in colour. Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Ice-Jins Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Pantheon of Boreas Members Category:Pantheon of Boreas Member